1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a semiconductor device and more particularly to a memory device and a memory system including the memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
During manufacturing processes of memory devices, bad cells may be caused in a memory cell array of a memory device. If data is written in the bad cell corresponding to a failed address or the data is read from the bad cell, errors may be generated. Therefore, it is useful to block access to the bad cell included in the memory cell array.